1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic part having high capacitance, with excellent reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, the demand for miniaturized multilayer ceramic electronic parts having a high capacitance has increased.
Therefore, in a multilayer ceramic electronic part, dielectric layers and internal electrode layers have been thinned and multilayered through various methods. Recently, the thickness of the dielectric layers has been reduced, and multilayer ceramic electronic parts having an increased number of laminations have been manufactured.
As the thickness of the dielectric layers and the internal electrode layers is reduced in order to realize high capacitance, the thickness of the internal electrode layer may be neither uniform nor continuously maintained, and thus, the internal electrode layer may be partially disconnected, thereby degrading the continuity thereof.
Furthermore, in the case that the internal electrode layer is disconnected, the dielectric layer may be partially thickened or thinned, even in the case that the dielectric layer has a uniform average thickness, thereby deteriorating insulating properties in the regions in which the dielectric layer is thinned, and deteriorating the reliability thereof.
Meanwhile, as the number of laminated layers is increased in order to realize a high capacity, the number of internal electrodes is also increased, and continuity of the internal electrodes is differentiated according to the position of the internal electrode, due to a difference in the amount of residual carbon according to the position of the internal electrode and a difference in sinterability, according to the position of a dielectric layer, resulting in a deterioration in reliability.